The Boy in the Mirror
by death by storm
Summary: Harry and Ginny split up during the night of celebration after the final battle. Draco witnesses this and decides to make his move on the person he's wanted for so long. DMHP


A/N: So yeah, this came out of nowhere as a random plot bunny. Tell me if you people enjoy it or not or whatever. In this fic HBP really didn't happen except for Draco letting the Death Eaters into the castle. There are no Horcruxes and Dumbledore is still alive. This is happening at the end of sixth year the night after the final battle. This is a one-shot. This is a DM/HP slash so don't read it if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter you say? Why he and the other characters belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling. Everybody in the frigging world knows that. Therefore, it is impossible for me to plagiarize the Harry Potter universe and get away with it much to my never-ending sorrow.

The Boy in the Mirror

The boy closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool reflective glass. Even in this secluded room, he did not have to strain his hearing to make out the sounds of celebration for the defeat of You-Know-Who still going on. He leaned back and glanced into the mirror. The image that he saw there made his heart ache. He reached out hesitantly and touched the glass. The picture of the him and the other teen waving with their arms around each other's waists rippled, like a pool of disturbed water was when a stone was thrown in it.

Draco gave a wistful sigh and let his hand fall to his side. The image wasn't real. It never was. Years had passed since he had found this mirror and it still reflected him with the same person. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-Voldemort. There were many names that the short raven-haired teen went by now. The only ones that Draco was allowed to call him were 'Potter' and 'enemy' or 'rival'. The reflection of his deepest desire steadied and refocused. This time it showed the two kissing with a slow but moving passion. The Slytherin closed his eyes and turned away from the image of his perfect life. He knew it would never happen. Harry was straight and he was going out with that Weasel girl.

What the images were doing, however, had changed drastically over time. When Draco had first found the mirror in an old storage closet in second year, his hatred for Harry Potter was already set in stone. This is why it came as a shock to him that when he looked into the reflective surface he saw none other than the his sworn enemy at that time. They were acting around each other as the best of friends. Their arms were slung over each other's shoulder and they were laughing at some stupid joke. The sight had startled Draco so much that he had stomped out of the room never to return, at least in his twelve-year-old mind that was.

Now, here at the end of all things he knew different. His feelings towards Harry had long since evolved. The mirror reflected this when he had run into this same closet halfway through fifth year. Imagine his horror when he had taken a glance into the mirror and saw him and the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself kissing. Needless, to say, in Draco's mind at the time, that was a bad week.

When Voldemort had forcibly branded Draco the summer before sixth year, he had been set the task to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and to kill Dumbledore. It still escaped his scope of vision that it was only a few hours ago that he had almost succeeded. Voldemort had been there earlier tonight. He had proudly led the Death Eaters inside. That was when Harry had gotten back from a training session with manipulative Dumbledork himself.

The duel, which Draco had witnessed among the Death Eater crowds between Voldemort and Harry, was amazing. He had never seen the shorter teen's true power before and it was truly a sight to see his normally innocent and friendly green eyes go to deep emerald in a flash as he yelled out the final curse that saved them all.

The moment that Voldemort was dead, Draco had stepped forward, torn off his mask and turned on the remaining followers of the Dark Lord. It truly had been one of the best moments of his life as he had been fighting side-by-side with Harry Potter as they held off the remaining Death Eaters. He knew that the lot of Death Eaters he caught was probably going to go to Azkaban Prison, which was only guarded by wizards ever since the Dementors were destroyed. Apparently they too had bound with Voldemort when they began to serve him so when the sickly pale and twisted body had collapsed and began to dissolve into dust, they had all formed dark clouds and blown away, leaving nothing but their robes.

The door opened behind Draco bringing him out of his musings.

"Dray, you shouldn't be sitting here. You know that it will do you no good. Why don't you join the festivities with the rest of us?" Pansy asked.

"Pansy, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Dray'?" Draco sighed at his long-time friend.

"Certainly not enough that I am willing to stop," Pansy chuckled. "Now come on, you know it would be rude to hide up here all evening anyway."

"And get stuck watching Potter and his girlfriend snog?" Draco snorted bitterly. "I'll just stay here. I don't have to see that crime against nature."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Pansy snapped. "I will not have you up here moping by yourself tonight! You do that every night. Go out and enjoy yourself for Merlin's sake!"

"If you had any idea how much you sound like Mudblood Granger just now," Draco muttered.

"Well maybe she has the right idea then," Pansy burst out. "You don't sleep or eat much of anything anymore Draco! No matter how much Potter hates you, I can bet you that he doesn't want you to starve yourself on his account."

Draco stood up not in the mood to argue any longer. "Fine I will accompany you to the Great Hall!" he snapped. That woman may have been his best friend, but Merlin was she ever annoying when she wanted to be.

They walked to the Great Hall in relative silence. It really was a mess in there now. There were couples everywhere. The party had gotten out of hand a bit but the teachers hadn't stopped if from happening. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to Harry. Sure enough, he was with his girlfriend but they weren't making out. In fact, they were arguing with each other by the looks of it. Suddenly, the redheaded girl got out of her chair and slapped Harry in the face.

"We're through!" she screeched so loudly that it was heard over the music. Everyone in the room fell silent. Draco felt his mouth fall open in shock and slight delight as she got to her feet, and slapped Harry in the face. "I can't believe that you are so distant. I kiss you and it's like you aren't even there anymore. I hate you!" She ran out of the room. Hermione saw this and got up from beside her boyfriend. After a quickly whispered explanation to the Weasel, she followed the She-Weasel out of the hall. Harry sat there stunned as he carefully touched his cheek. He didn't even bother going after her but the expression on his face seemed to more than communicate the shock and hurt that crossed the Saviour's mind.

Harry looked up at the eyes turned towards him and then stood up as well. He walked swiftly and calmly out of the Hall but Draco could see even from here that the teen was going in a totally different direction than the one that his former girlfriend went.

Draco left the Hall as soon as it was politely possible and ran upstairs to his room for his store of Fire Whisky. Even though he was technically of legal age to drink the stuff in the hall, there was something sweeter about the bottles that he had illegally obtained earlier in the year. He walked out of his room with a couple of bottles in hand and down the corridors which still echoed with laughter and singing.

Draco slipped out of the gates of the castle with a sigh. The one thing that was predominately on his mind as he walked across the dew stricken grass was that now was his chance. He would prove to the Golden Boy that they could be more than rivals and that maybe they could be more than friends. The cool night breeze heavy with the scents of summer ran through his gel free hair flipping it out of place. The blonde scowled slightly at that and walked down towards the lake. Normally he would go to the Quidditch pitch or something, but there was a high chance that Harry was there and he wanted time to come up with a plan of attack for getting Harry as his own.

The lake water lapped against the shores quietly. Draco found a nice large rock to sit upon. He slipped around it to climb on top of it- and found himself face to face with the Golden Boy himself sitting on the ground in front of it. For a moment he panicked and then calmed himself down.

"Hey Potter," he greeted and sat gracefully down beside him. He held out one of his bottles of Fire Whiskey to him. "Here, you look like you need this more than I do."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

Draco uncorked his bottle and held it up. "To Harry Potter, the one who made sure that we can all live in peace and my twisted family was sent to Azkaban; but I'm sure you have heard that enough for one night," he said quietly.

The raven-haired teen gave a brief nod and popped his Fire Whiskey bottle open as he looked over the lake. "I hope you haven't poisoned this, Malfoy," Harry said taking a cautious sip. There was no malice in the young man's voice.

"Potter, if I wanted to get you, I would have come up with a way to poison your pumpkin juice or something more discreet," Draco sighed.

That earned a brief chuckle out of Harry and he glanced at Draco. Draco's breath caught as sad, slightly luminous green eyes met his. Not that Draco could see that they were green in the limited amount of light provided by the reflection of the moon and stars off of the lake's surface.

"Can you believe Ginny?" Harry said suddenly after about ten minutes of silence.

"Well she _is_ a Weasley," Draco stated smirking and took a mouthful of the fiery drink out of his bottle. The drink burned down his throat relaxing him all the way through.

"Hey! Take that back," Harry said there was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine!" Draco sighed. "The Weasleys are the best poor family that I have ever had the fortune to meet and I shall from this day forward never say anything rude about them again."

Harry smiled. "You're lying," he stated softly.

Draco shrugged and turned back to the lake. "Whatever you say, Potter," he said. "So you hung up about her?" he asked, the Fire Whiskey taking its effect and making him a little bit bolder.

Harry shrugged. "Not really," he said. "I… don't believe we are having this conversation."

"Dark Lord's dead," Draco grunted. "Parents are in prison, I don't have to hate you anymore."

"The reason is that I just took one look at her tonight. She hasn't seen half of what I have. Ginny wouldn't have been good for me anyway. I was actually planning to dump her later tonight, but she beat me to it."

Harry relaxed and leaned nearer to Draco. The Slytherin looked to his right and down into the face of his rival.

"I want to call a truce," Harry said quietly.

"No," Draco said suddenly and impulsively after a moment's silence. "I want more than that. I want… Merlin I'm not good at this." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair not noticing how Harry's eyes were staring right at his lips.

Draco turned to face Harry and the Gryffindor turned also to fully face him. "I want- oh fuck."

The blonde gathered his courage swiftly. He leaned forward and in one swift movement grabbed Harry's chin and tilted it upward before placing his lips against the Gryffindor's soft, red ones. Draco felt Harry tense in surprise before he relaxed into the kiss and began to reciprocate it.

Draco's eyes closed of their own accord as Harry's lips suddenly moved against his. He wrapped his other hand around Harry's shoulders to keep him close. He released Harry's lips and to his surprise, Harry leaned over and kissed him this time. Draco took control of it and gently pushed his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. A shiver went through both of them as their tongues slipped past one another. After Draco released his lips, Harry shivered.

"I don't think that I would mind becoming something more," Harry replied softly as Draco leaned in and kissed him again.

Draco gave Harry a genuine smile as he realized that his heart's desire had been filled. He finally had him. His boy in the mirror.

So yeah… hoped you guys enjoyed that.


End file.
